Kakariko, here I come!
by RAB1D 0TAKU
Summary: Konu OC can tell how a race Human, Zora, Goron, etc. has seen through their eyes being injured or something to the effect that she needs to. A Zora boy is rescued by a girl staying at her mothers bar and needs to be taken to Kakariko straightaway.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess!

Claimer: I do own Konu and Kiko.

Author's Note: I first wrote this story in September of 2008. **This is in no means at all to copy anyone's ideas at all on this site.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Story

"Mother! I _need _to see the rest of the land! I can't stand it anymore! Being cooped up in this bar gets ever so boring; this whole town is boring!" I yelled at my mother in complaint.

"Konu!" She punched her fist on the counter. "How many times have I told you?! It's dangerous out there! I don't want my only daughter getting hurt!"

"Mother!" I yelled in counter. "I've been practicing and practicing and practicing with them on my melee; just so I can go out and see Hyrule!! I haven't wished for anything more; mother!"

She glared at the three sitting at the table, than back at me; "Show me."

"Telma, ma'am; if I may say--" Rusl, the man who covered his face with his helm raised his hand off the table.

"Fight him." Telma glared at me.

"One moment." I jumped up unto the raftings and ran into the crawl space leading to a circular room filled with water. I skirted the edge to a steel blade and wooden shield. "Okay." I breathed crawling out and jumping down.

Rusl already held his sword out; biting his lip.

"Go!" Telma called as I was ready.

He jumped backward; "What? Are you forfeiting?" Telma growled.

"She's only a beginner; she can't fight _him._" Shad, the man in glasses said; pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Want me to fight you?" I threatened; my sword in his face; of course I was joking; only I knew it though.

"Konu, let's not get hasty!" The black haired lady urged me to sheath my sword.

"It was a joke." I stared at them blankly.

"Ha Ha! I'm laughing my head off." Telma sarcastically complimented me.

The girl who had been staying here because of her lost memory ran in carrying a dying Zora-boy.

"What happened?!" Mother and I gasped.

"I'm not sure; I just found him." He stuttered.

I felt his soft wet skin; and rubbed the bridge of his nose closing my eyes; I saw rushing water and the castle gates from the river, then a Kargarok lifted me from the water, it was attacked over the town and dropped me by the doctor.

"He was rushed down the river to the castles water gate; and was taken by a Kargarok that was attacked above the town." I explained, rubbing his chest lightly.

"I need to go to Kakariko!" Mom stood.

"B-but mom! We'd need a guard who can lead us there!"

"We'd? Us? Who said you'd be going--?"

"I think she should." Ashei, the girl, said; "Maybe then she could beat _him_."

"I have a friend who can lead you there; and is good with a sword, and horse." Rusl said stepping forward.

"How do you alert him?" We questioned.

"Letter." He held one in his hand and walked to the fireplace tapping a mans shoulder; he lifted his head, "What-- ooh! A letter! I'll be happy to send it!" The postman surveyed the envelope. "Mr. Link; I've recently been sending him a lot." He waved running out.

"And now... we wait." Ashei sat down in her chair.

So did everyone else; but I stayed kneeling by the Zora-boy; I felt a strange connection to him. Of course, I said the same thing about Louise..."

After some time; someone came in, drenched in rain water and exhaustingly breathing.

I couldn't see him clearly because mother had stood in my way of vision.

His voice sounded so handsome anyway; and he seemed about my age.

I stood carrying the boy bridal-style; "Mom, should I get the carriage?"

"Yes, I was about to." She replied; still blocking my view of the man.

I ran out to the carriage and set the and myself in the wagon-like part; "It's gonna be oka--"

"Konu...!!" The Zora-boy gasped.

_No one said my name when he was here! How does he know my name?!_

The carriage moved abruptly; "Uhh...!!!" I gasped grabbing the sides of the carriage looking out the window.

The man was on his horse by the side of the carriage I stuck my head out.

"Get your head back!" He hissed; I leaned back just as a hoard of Keese flew by.

"Woah...!!" I said blinking.

The carriage bounced making my head hit the ceiling of it; "Uhh..."

Black.

* * *

"Konu; Konu!! Awaken!" Mother hissed in my ear.

"Huh?!" I stared into a pair of blue eyes; "Ah...?!"

"Konu, don't worry! This is Link; the one on the horse."

_Blonde. Blue eyes. Hitler'd like him. _"Oh! I'm Konu..."

"Konu!" Mother hissed; "The boy."

"Yeah? He okay?" I was still half asleep.

"No! A different boy!"

"Really? He hurt?"

"He's out cold; that's it." Renado, walked in.

"Renado!!" I ran up; and hugged him.

"Show Link what you can do Konu."

"I'll need to be more awake... there a spring nearby; I smell spring water." I sniffed the air.

My mother smiled broadly at Link.

"Why you smiling like that?!" I asked quite loudly; "You're scheming! I know that smile--!"

"Go take your wash in the spring."

"If you really want me to..."

"Go!"

"Okay, Okay..." I left the room feeling a presence behind me; so I started running.

"Aha!" No one was behind me; "I was sure..."

"Down here!!" Yelled a voice; I looked down, a toddler-like boy stood there.

"What d'you want?" I asked him bending over him.

"You don't scare me! I want a favor."

"Yeah... what is it?"

"Buy something. From my store."

"Sorry, no money. And don't you think you're a little young to own a shop?"

"Don't you think you're a little young to have such big--"

"Be quiet, about that!!" I yelped. Looking around.

"Talo!!"

"Okay, okay, when I get money I'll buy something from you." I promised him.

He smiled as I ran out. "Get's 'em every time."

I ran through the shallow part of the spring to the landing and flipped up onto it and skirted to the edge so no one could see me undress.

I dove down to see how deep it was, I shot straight upward; "Gah!!" _Very!! Very, Very!!_

"I've woken up!" I swam around still. Then swam back to the edge where my clothes were and dried off with my towel and dressed; "Okay." I ran along the edge and ran to the inn again.

"I'm back--!"

My mom grabbed my wrist and ran me up the stairs; and lead to a blonde fainted boy being tended by two girls. One being Luda, Renado's daughter, "Hey."

"Hey." We punched fists, friendly.

"Go!" My mother yelled.

I rolled up my sleeves and sighed; I rubbed the bridge of his nose closing my eyes; I saw the girl that was just tending him and a giant monster on a giant boar; "Ah...!!!"; I jumped forward pushing her out of the way of the monster and boar. I was flung into the air and saw Link staring; he jumped onto his horses back and chased after the monsters'. The chase stretched across Hyrule field to the Elden Bridge, where the monster and Link jousted.

"Konu!!" My mother shook me; I was in a cold sweat. "What happened?!"

I explained what had happened to the boy in full detail; "I'm going off."

"Where to?" Mother asked me.

"Death Mountain."

"_Death _Mountain, No."

"I'm not asking your permission." I glared at her. I walked out of the inn and dashed to the mountain pass.

I climbed up the cliff quickly; "Goron!" I smiled. He just stood there, "What? Don't you wanna go up?" He asked me.

"I thought you didn't allow human's up here." I slumped.

"We've turned around." He replied smiling.

I jumped the cliff; "Wai--!!"

I landed on what felt like a person; "Ow...!!"

"I'm so sorry!! I didn't know-- hi, I'm Konu!" I smiled getting off of him.

He only glared at me, "Hmph."

"Be that way!" I glowered, "I'm bored anyway." I left Death Mountain pass back into Kakariko; to hear a horse call.

"Huh?" I looked over to the spring, to horses stood there, one was mine, Kiko; which looked similar to the one next to her, except Kiko had black around her hooves instead of white. "Hey... Kiko..." I patted her.

The other horse kept staring at me. I kept averting it's gaze. "Hey Kiko!"

I heard walking from behind me; whoever it was they slowed down as the other horse nudged my side and I patted it. "What's your name, girl?"

"Epona."

"Eh?" I flinched; Link stood behind me a few feet away.

"Epona, it's her name."

I hugged Kiko; "This is Kiko."

"I know, your mother told me."

"Oh, okay then... I didn't know..." I patted Kiko a last time as I walked away.

"I'll see you around!" I giggled.

"Where are you going?!"

"I have no idea... And you probably won't mind anyway!" I left Kakariko village.

"Wait! Konu!" Link chased after me. "Stop!"


End file.
